Worth Our While
by i-love-svu
Summary: CatherineSara drabble. Femslash ahead, go the opposite direction if you don't read this pairing


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.**

**Author's Note: Just a little drabble. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**

"Sara?" Catherine moaned quietly. The touches of her lover made it nearly impossible to think, let alone speak. She was surprised that she was able to do either.

"Hmm?" The brunette replied, her chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath.

Catherine tucked a stray piece of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear before continuing. "Should we be doing this here?"

Sara obviously hadn't thought of where they were. Or the consequences that would with their actions if someone would happen to walk in on them. Not that it was very likely; they had locked the door to Catherine's office before doing anything. But the locks weren't very strong and if someone really wanted in, they would find a way.

"No."

The strawberry blonde felt herself beginning to calm down at her coworker's words. At least they both felt the same about how they conducted themselves in the lab. They both knew it was crazy to even contemplate having sex in Catherine's office. For starters, the lab walls are paper thin and everyone would hear them. That certainly would not be a good thing. They'd get fired, have to find new jobs, and the end would not be worth twenty minutes of sex. It'd be completely insane to even think of committing such an act in the lab.

"Is there somewhere else we can go?" Sara asked huskily.

But then again, insane perfectly described the both of them.

Catherine feverously pressed her lips to Sara's while simultaneously managing to unbutton the brunette's jeans. As they made their way to the desk, moaning frequently and loudly, neither cared about what their coworkers would think. They were living in the moment and loving it.

"Catherine," Sara moaned. With a grin the eldest of the women continued her slow and pleasurable torture on Sara.

She slid one hand into Sara's jeans, looking both amused and turned on at the look on the younger woman's face. Neither could really believe where they were headed but it was quickly speeding up, leaving them no time to think things over.

Catherine looked Sara in the eye before going any further. "You sure you're okay with this?" She panted; sweat now beginning to form on her brow.

"Yes." Sara's voice was soft but the look in her eyes was anything but. She looked sexy, more so than usual, and full of passion.

Not wanting to waste another minute, Catherine quickly allowed her hand to slip into Sara's panties. She teased the younger woman for a little while; acting as if she was going to please her right away, then withdrawing her hand. It was a game they played that both loved. It never lasted long, of course, but it was amusing while it did.

"Cath, please," Sara's voice was huskier than before and the strawberry-blonde had to do as the brunette requested.

She slowly slipped one finger into Sara, then two, and finally, three before pumping them into and out. Sara bit her lip to stifle her cries, not wanting people passing by in the halls to hear her in the throes of passion.

It didn't take long before Sara screamed, despite her muffling attempts, Catherine's name and was ready to give the strawberry-blonde a taste of her own medicine. Within seconds, Sara had pinned Catherine on the desk and was removing her articles of clothing. Just as she was getting ready to finish was they had started, a knock came from the door.

"Sara? Catherine? Come on, I have a case for you two," Grissom's voice came from the other side of the door. "Let's go!"

Catherine looking up at Sara, her eyes pleading the words her mouth couldn't speak. She silently begged her just to quickly take her and then they could go on with their job. But Sara had just discovered the perfect opportunity to get revenge on her lover.

"Sorry, Cath," The brunette smile. "You'll just have to wait until after shift."

The strawberry-blonde groaned and began dressing again. As she buttoned her shirt, Sara bent down and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I'll make it worth your wait."

Sara exited the office with a smile, and even spun around to wink at Catherine before she disappeared from sight.

"Damn it, Sara," Catherine quietly cursed. "You'd better. And if you don't, this little tortuous game we play is going to go on even longer." She thought for a moment and grinned. "Although, that may not be such a bad thing."


End file.
